A Thousand Miles
by Spring Witch
Summary: Shuichi leaves Eiri because he feelis like the novelist doesn't love him. Eiri tracks him down to tell him that this is most certainly not the case. EiriShuichi fluff. Chapter 2 HiroSuguru
1. A Thousand Miles

Hey everyone! Welcome to my third Gravitation fanfic! Please check out my others, titled Missing Amethyst Eyes and You Don't See Me.

I got the ideafor this songfic from a music video my friend had to this song, it was about Eiri and Shuichi, soI decided to write a fic to it. My main objective was to get Eiri through his confession of love without actually saying"I love you" andI managed to do it too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or the song A Thousand Miles

* * *

**A Thousand Miles**

Once again, I find myself completely alone. I'm walking through a crowd on one of the busiest streets in Tokyo, but still, I am alone.

I hear nothing, I see nothing, but most of all I feel nothing; I am numb inside. I don't want to be like this, but I am both more _and_ less than this… because to him, _I am nothing_, and there isn't anything I can ever do about it.

I doubt he's even noticed I'm gone, and I've been gone for two days already; he's got a deadline in two days and he's barely left his study all week. It'll probably be another three days before he eventually finds the note I left for him… by the time he sleeps for twenty-four hours of course.

Why doesn't he understand? Why doesn't he understand how I feel about him? Why can't he understand that I don't care about his past? Why can't he see that I love him? Why won't he love me too?

_**Making my way down town**_

_**The faces passing **_

_**I'm home bound.**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way, making my way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

What will he think when he realizes that I won't be coming home? No… I cannot call that apartment home, it never was my home. I am, and always was, a guest in that place… an unwelcome guest by all accounts.

I have reached my destination, my parent's house. I decided that I could no longer impose on my best friend's unfailing hospitality. When I told Hiro this, he had laughed, ruffled my hair and told me that I was always welcome. Touched by his sentiments, but nevertheless reluctant to outstay my welcome, I decided that I would stay there for a few nights before moving on to my parent's house.

My sister Maiko let me in with a sympathetic smile and a hug, but I don't want or need sympathy. I just need to be by myself, alone in my room, so that I can cry. I need to cry for what I have lost so that I may move forward again. I can't be hung up on Eiri Yuki forever, he is my past, and I must look towards my future.

But… if that is really the case, then why is this so hard? Why is it that everywhere I go, all I see is him?

_**'Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **_

**_If I could just see you tonight_**

I just found it. As I walked out of my study for the first time in days, I saw it lying on the kitchen bench; a small, scented envelop with the words _For Yuki _written on the envelope.

I sighed with exasperation, what was the little idiot going to do this time? _'I hope he hasn't decided to cook dinner again.'_ I thought to myself.

I may be a real bastard to him all the time, but it's just an act really. I mean sure, he does piss me off occasionally… okay, all the time, but I think I do care about him. Not that I'd ever tell him that of course, I'm not very good at showing my feelings. To be quite honest, I've grown so accustomed to Shuichi's presence that I don't know what life would be like without him.

As I read the letter, I realized with a horrible sinking feeling that I was about to find out _exactly _what life would be like without him. Suddenly I found it hard to breathe, I sank down onto the nearest stool as I read and re-read the letter. As I did so, I could feel something inside that I'd only ever felt once before, and it hurt like crazy.

_Dearest Eiri,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say, and to be quite honest I don't really know how to say it. Before I say anything else however, I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than life itself. I know that you will probably roll your eyes when you read that and say I'm a drama queen and an idiot, and perhaps you're right, and I am a drama queen and an idiot, but nevertheless it is the truth and I just want you to know that, regardless of your feelings for me._

_Now comes the hard part. By the time you read this, I'll probably either be at Hiro's or at my parent's house, as usual. Only this time, I won't be coming back. I'm leaving. There, I've said it, I'm leaving._

_I know that this will make my life a living hell, but I also know that this will make your life so much easier than it currently is with me in it. I've caused you so much physical and emotional pain since we first met, but to be blunt, that's not the reason I'm doing this._

_I can't take the way you treat me anymore. I can't take the strain of never knowing what to do when I'm around you. I don't know what to do anymore, and after much consideration, I decided that this was the only thing left to do._

_I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you in any way. I don't really know why I'm apologizing because it's not like you really give a damn whether I leave or not. That's just the way you are._

_I don't suppose I'll ever see you again, so goodbye and I love you._

_Always and forever,_

_Shuichi._

The first thing I felt was anger. How could he really think that I didn't care? Then I stopped, because I realized that I had never done anything, _anything_ that could tell him other wise.

_**I know its times like these**_

_**When I think of you **_

_**And I wonder if you ever think of me.**_

'_**Cause everything's so wrong**_

_**And I don't belong living in your precious memories**_

I never wanted to end our relationship, but eventually, I could no longer see any alternative. All it ever did was hurt me.

But… now that it's finally over, the pain has only intensified ten-fold. I can barely breathe for my grief over what I have lost. But no matter how bogged down I get, I keep telling myself that these things take time, and that it will get easier as that time passes. Yet still somehow I can't shake this feeling that I wish that I'd never left that letter. Right now, I want nothing more than to run back to the apartment and tell him that it was all just a joke. Naturally, he'd yell at me and possibly punch me in the face, but at this stage I couldn't care less about what he'd do to me so long as I could be close to him again.

It's only been a day since I moved out of Hiro's and already I'm regretting being at home with my mum, dad and little sister. My mother can hardly look at me without crying and screaming nonsense about one thing or another;

"WAHHHHH! What did I do to deserve a son like you? Why can't you be more like Maiko? I thought I raised you better than this!" and then it turns into; "My poor baby! Let mummy give you a hug!" Of course by then I've locked myself in my room trying to hide from her.

That's about the only time I don't think about him, when I'm confronted by my mother. But the instant I hide from her, memories come flooding…

_I was sick. Mum had taped up my equipment and piled it on my bed, so I was sleeping on the floor. I was kind of depressed because Yuki had rejected me, and my demo tape had just been trashed by Seguchi-san._

_I was asleep, and I could suddenly smell something, the unmistakable aroma of flowers. At first, I thought it was my dream, but as I woke, I realized that I could still smell them. As I opened my eyes I discovered there was someone leaning over me. When I came to my senses, I realized that it was the one and only Eiri Yuki, in the flesh. I felt the feelings of happiness well up inside of me…_

One of my happier memories of my time with Yuki. The good times (however few there were) were not the only times I remembered…

_K-san and I crashed dramatically through the wall of the bar and barreled over to Yuki and Seguchi-san. _

"_I need to talk to Yuki!" I yelled, grabbing on to his arm._

"_Eiri and I are on a pub crawl so bugger off!" Seguchi answered, latching on to Yuki's other arm._

_Thus it continued for some time. Tohma told me that he'd been playing around because he was jealous of us. Just as I thought I'd won, Yuki turned to Seguchi and said something bizarre; "Fuck you Seguchi. You've gone too far! This is Shuichi's **life** you're messing with." At the time, I had no idea what that was about. (It wasn't until later that Yuki told me that Seguchi had threatened to kill me) but the next part really broke my heart._

"_You told me you did all this so that I could get Shuichi out of my life, didn't you? You were doing me a favour because I was sick of babysitting this punk." I was so confused, but what he said after that hurt even worse._

"_You're the only one who understands me…"_

Oh God, I wish I could turn back time.

_**'Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **_

_**If I could just see you tonight **_

I couldn't believe that he'd called me Eiri in that letter; he never calls me by my first name. _Never_.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself reaching for my car keys and driving down to Hiro's doing about 100km in a 60 zone.

As I drove there was a constant mantra through my head; "_he can't leave me now! He can't leave me now! He just can't!" _There was a part of me that was wondering why I was doing this. Why _was_ I going after him anyway? After all, I didn't really give a shit right?

Wrong. I cared, I cared a lot. I wanted him back! I wanted him back _now_! I wanted him… badly! I feel like I've lost a piece of me. I've never felt like that before, not even after I… killed _him_.

But I knew what I was missing; I was missing my Shuichi.

I arrived at Hiro's in record time. In fact, it's a wonder I didn't get pulled over by the cops.

I tried to remain calm as I walked to Hiro's front door and rang the bell. It didn't take him long to answer and he didn't seem all that surprised to see me.

"So you_ did_ come! I thought you might." He said softly. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Shuichi's not here, he moved to his parent's house yesterday." He informed me.

I nodded. "Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "Do you know the way?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"Okay, good luck!" Hiro answered. As I walked back towards my car, his voice hailed me again. "Yuki!" I turned.

"Please, don't hurt him again; take care of him." He said hesitantly.

I smiled my first true smile in a long time. "Don't worry, I'll never hurt him again, I will take care of him."

'_I'll never let you go! Never again! Never!'_

_**I, I don't wanna let you go**_

**_I, I drown in your memory_**

_**I, I don't wanna let you go**_

_**I, I don't…**_

_**Making my way down town**_

_**The faces passing **_

_**I'm home bound.**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way, making my way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

When I arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Shindou's house, Shuichi's little sister Maiko answered the door. She looked surprised to see me, but after a minute she smiled and said; "I knew you'd come for him!" she held up her hand when I made to go inside.

"Wait here and I'll go get him; it'll be safer out here. If you go inside you are at the mercy of my mother, and I wouldn't wish my mother on my worst enemy."

I nodded and she closed the door. All I could do now was wait…

"Shuichi, there's someone waiting to see you, they're outside, I thought it was safer if we didn't subject them to mum." Maiko told me.

"Oh, okay. You're probably right about mum too." I agreed as I got to my feet from where I had been lying on my bed.

I went downstairs, opened the front door and stepped outside. I immediately knew why Maiko had kept him out there; mother would've had a coronary.

Standing in front of me, looking sadder than I had ever seen him, was Eiri Yuki.

I was shocked. "Yu – Yuki? What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice shaking almost uncontrollably.

"I – I don't know why." He answered me. He seemed uncertain, which was unusual for him. Hesitantly he continued, "But when I realised you'd left, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." He began.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I don't understand…" I whispered.

He smiled crookedly. "Neither do I." he whispered back.

I still wasn't ready to give in to him; I wanted to make sure that he meant what he said. He suddenly surprised me further by wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I stiffened, and he felt it.

"I know I've been an insensitive asshole, but I want to try and make it up to you." He leaned down and kissed me, and before I could stop myself I kissed him back.

_**And I still need you**_

_**I still miss you**_

_**And I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass us by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **_

_**If I could just see you tonight **_

My mind eventually caught up with events and I pulled back and stepped away from the warmth of his body. "I can't." I murmured, "I can't keep coming back to you when I don't know what to expect from you!"

He ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair; it looked like he hadn't slept yet. "Shuichi, I've been an idiot. But when you disappeared there was a gap in my soul that I never even knew existed until now. I still don't know what to make of it." He sighed in what sounded like exasperation. I winced, hearing the familiar tones of ice once more.

Yuki took a deep breath, as if to calm his nerves. "It wasn't until after you left that I truly realised how much apart of my life you have become." He told me softly. "I've come to dread living life without you."

He took another deep breath and continued, "I can't really stop you from leaving. But I couldn't let you go without telling you…" he became awkward, "Y'know… how I felt."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly before turning and walking back towards the street where his car was parked.

I stood there watching him leave for what seemed like an age. I sat there replaying the whole scene in my mind, trying do decide if his words, burned like hot irons into my brain to remain there forever, where true, if he really meant what he said.

He had said every word in those same hard, ice chipped tones that he always used, they had sounded so unnatural coming from Eiri Yuki.

I don't know what made me decide that he was for real; that he really meant it, and I don't know what it was that made me run after him.

"Yuki!" I yelled, running down the path after him. He turned and I crashed into him at full force, throwing my arms around his neck like I had so many times before.

"I want to go home." I whispered, crying into his shirt.

He tilted my head up, and he kissed me, the gentlest kiss I had ever received from him.

* * *

I could taste the salt from his tears as I kissed him and felt somewhat gratified that this moment had affected him as much as it had me.

I pulled away so that I could look into his amethyst eyes, "  
Let's go home." I told him, "We can get your stuff some other time." I wrapped my arm around his waist and breathed a sigh of relief. I had got through that whole damned speech without using the 'L' word.

I may have succeeded in that small area, but I had no intention of letting him go to get into the car just yet. As he giggled and tried to wriggle free of my arm, I pulled him close and kissed him once more.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Eiri." He murmured my first name, tracing his fingers across my face.

I found myself inexorably smiling back. "Shuichi." I replied, unbeknownst to him, savouring the sensation of saying his name.

_**If I could just hold you,**_

_**Tonight**_

"My Shu-chan…"


	2. I Knew I Loved You

This was originally going to be a stand alone one-shot, but I decided to put it up as chapter two of A Thousand Miles. I'm not really sure why, but there might be one after this one involving Tohma and Mika and Eiri.

In this chapter I kind of reveal the fact that I don't particularly like Ayaka. So I hope you all enjoy this little Hiro/Suguru ficlet. This is really short though.

**Disclaimer: **I don not own any Gravitation characters.

* * *

The brown eyed, green haired teenager was bent studiously over his keyboards, frowning with concentration as he toyed with a new arrangement to _The Rage Beat_. It was a Saturday night and the entire NG Building was silent except for the sound of his fingers caressing the notes on the keyboard. It was highly likely that the only other people around where Tohma and Sakano. Tohma because he had nothing else to do but plot the downfall of… well, whoever he felt like at the time (Probably Shuichi) and Sakano because he had no life, and what life he did have revolved around Tohma.

Suguru sighed dejectedly, his fingers halting their playing. In truth, he was lonely. That was why he spent all his time working on new music for the band. He had nothing better to do, and no one to go home to. The only thing he had in his life was music, and that was the way it was always going to be.

Suguru had always been the quiet achiever, the prodigal child. More than anything, he wanted to be better and more successful than his cousin Tohma, but spending all those years learning from Tohma had given him little opportunity. And now that he had finally outstripped his cousin in the music industry, he felt little to no satisfaction.

In truth, all he wanted now was love… a love like Shuichi had with Eiri Yuki.

It was true that Shuichi and Eiri had had some pretty rough times over the last couple of years. But Eiri had finally come to accept that Shuichi was there to stay whether he liked it or not… not that Eiri ever complained or anything, it may have taken him three years, but now that he was able to admit that he was in love with the pink haired boy, their relationship had been going strong.

That was what Suguru wanted more than anything; a loving relationship with someone he could trust; someone he could rely on… someone he would gladly die for.

That someone, of course, barely even recognised his existence, for all they were in the same band. Suguru sighed again, the object of his affections already had a girlfriend and he didn't want his feelings for a certain guitarist get in the way of that. There was nothing he could do about it, Hiro was happy and that was all that mattered. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell.

_**Maybe it's intuition,**_

_**Some things you just don't question.**_

_**Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant.**_

_**And there it goes; I think I found my way home.**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy **_

_**But I believe.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life. **_

At that moment, said guitarist sauntered through the studio door, "Suguru? What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Hiro asked his young friend.

"Nothing much." Suguru answered, his heart racing. "I had nothing better to do so I thought I might as well get some work done. What are you doing here Nakano-kun?"

Hiro shrugged. "I was on my way to visit Ayaka and I realised I'd left my guitar pick here." He replied, crossing the room and picking up the item in question. "Don't you have friends you can visit or something? Anything's better than working."

Suguru shook his head. "You and Shindou-kun are my friends."

"Well that's depressing." Hiro said. "I'd suggest finding yourself a girlfriend, but last time I said that to a certain someone they ended up with a boyfriend."

"Shuichi?" Suguru asked, and Hiro nodded wryly.

The redhead sighed. "Truth be told, I think Ayaka's going to dump me." He said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Suguru asked him.

"Because I think she knows that I've had my eye on someone else for a while, and honestly, I think she's had hers on someone else as well."

Suguru's heart sank. Hiro liked another girl huh? "So, if you and Ayaka are over, then who's the lucky girl?" he asked lightly, unable to keep his voice from shaking.

Hiro raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly. "I never said it was a girl, now did I?" he murmured. He looked up at the ceiling. "But I'm going to go and see her anyway. I mean, I could be wrong after all couldn't I."

"I guess so." Suguru said glumly.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only a sense of completion**_

_**And there it goes; I found the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for, I think I found my best friend.**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe…**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life.**_

"Tell me Suguru, is the one you love a guy or a girl?" Hiro asked him suddenly.

"A guy." Suguru said quietly, his eyes never leaving Hiro's.

The red head looked uncomfortable for a moment, then grinned. He brought his face close to the younger boy's, leaning across the keyboard. "Good." He whispered, then kissed him gently and briefly on the lips.

Suguru gasped, but before he could react, Hiro was gone; walking towards the exit. Suguru decided he didn't was to waste the opportunity of a lifetime, the one opportunity he might have to show Hiro how he felt.

He leapt up and followed Hiro to the door. "Wait!" he called, and Hiro turned to face him. He brought his face close to Hiro's again. "What was that all about?" he demanded.

Hiro looked confused. "Didn't you like it?" he asked.

"No, I loved it." Suguru told him nervously, not sure what kind of reaction he'd get.

"I see…" Hiro said slowly, "Well in that case, I had better do it again then." And he kissed Suguru fiercely.

Suguru melted into the taller boy's body as he wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and kissed him back. He shivered happily as Hiro's arms came to rest around his waist, his fingers sliding under the hem of Suguru's loose green shirt and racing over his skin.

Hiro pulled back briefly to look into his eyes, and Suguru moaned with disappointment. Hiro laughed as he bit and licked a path down the boy's ear to his jaw line, making the teen let out a small scream of pleasure. "I think I might have to cancel my meeting with Ayaka." He laughed huskily. "Considering I got what I wanted."

Suguru looked up at him. "Really?" he asked.

Hiro nodded and kissed him on the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder, and Suguru shuddered happily.

Hiro swung the boy up into his arms bridal style and carried him back into the studio, still with their lips locked against each other's. He took him into the most private corner of the room and laid him down onto the floor, where he proceeded to make love to the younger teen until neither of them could manage a coherent thought.

_**Ooohhhh…**_

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

**_Ooohhhh…_**

_**I am complete now that I've found you.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life…**_

The following Monday, when Bad Luck showed up for recording, Shuichi, on a major high after spending a romantic weekend with Eiri, noticed instantly that there was something different going on between his two best friends.

For example, when he'd asked Hiro how his weekend had been, he'd answered brightly. "Great! Ayaka dumped me!"

"Hiro! That's awful!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I'm really sorry!"

"No it's not! It's great!" Hiro answered with a broad grin. "Don't be sorry; I'm not." He smiled at Suguru, who was standing behind the lead singer, and he smiled back.

Shuichi noticed the silent communication between the two and glared at them suspiciously. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Probably." Hiro told him, and the pink haired teen poked his tongue out at him, causing the guitarist to laugh.

"More to the point, is there something you're not telling me?" Shuichi demanded.

"Yep." Hiro answered.

"Uh, hello? A little more info over here please!" Shuichi said impatiently, turning his back on the two indignantly

"Come on Shindou-san, it's not rocket science." Suguru giggled. Wait… giggled? Since when did Suguru Fujisaki giggle?

When he was being kissed by Hiroshi Nakano apparently. Shuichi had turned around again when Suguru had giggled, and had been just in time to see Hiro give him the sweetest kiss he'd ever witnessed.

"Oh, I get it." Shuichi murmured as the two broke apart, he smiled. "Congratulations you two, although I can't say I was overly surprised. I just wasn't expecting it right now," he fought the urge to let out an "awww" at the sight of them with their arms wrapped around each other.

At that moment, K burst through the door wielding his pistol and aiming it at random people, which signified that they had best stop talking and start playing or else someone was gonna die.

Shuichi smiled when Hiro set up his guitar as close to Suguru's keyboard as possible. As they made their way though the play list without too many hitches, starting with _The Rage Beat_ and ending with _In the Moonlight_ Shuichi noticed that they ended up standing closer and closer together.

As the three packed up their gear at the end of the day, Shuichi saw that they were holding hands as they left together, and he grinned happily as he saw them kiss.

He couldn't hold it back any more…

"Awwww! You're sooooo cute!" he shrieked and all three of them laughed.

* * *

that has got to be the shortest one shot I've written on over a year. But I do like it, it could've been better in my opinion but I still like it.

Please update, I have actually changed my name recently, I used to be Kryptic Insanity, and I'm now The Draconian Mistress.

Please check out my Eiri/Shuichi fic Missing Amethyst Eyes if you haven't already. I'd love to read your reviews.

I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little ficlet, please R&R.


End file.
